Negotiable instrument (NI) cashers, such as check cashers, are typically plagued by a bad reputation in the banking world. Because an NI casher's clientele is diverse and frequently changes, banks are often unwilling to do business with him. Banks are also reluctant to accept deposits from an NI casher because the sources of his deposits are uncertain, leaving a bank vulnerable to loss from various types of fraud, such as money laundering, NI forgery, fake check scams, etc. Therefore, NI cashers typically have difficulty finding a bank that will accept their deposits, because banks are reluctant to do business with them due to the nature of their business. In addition, NI cashers are continually looking for faster and more efficient ways to practice their business. In the case of a check casher, the process of depositing checks cashed is particularly time consuming because check cashers must physically deliver the checks to their bank. This process forces the check casher to leave his business either to deposit cashed checks at the bank before it closes or to entrust a clerk to do so. Often, the check casher or a clerk might need to leave the business during the middle of the day in order to meet bank deposit deadlines. What is needed are more efficient and more secure methods of depositing NIs.